


[ART] Dance with Me

by onnakarot



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Slow Dancing, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Fraser is a bit nervousRay is teaching him how to dance -among other lovely things
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	[ART] Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Charcoal pencils and soft pastels drawing on paper
> 
> Also posted on my  
> [tumblr](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/644032204551421953/dance-with-me-fraser-is-a-bit-nervous-ray-is)


End file.
